


I Need Your Love

by eevaeon



Series: Proximity [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have sex. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a part 2 of this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7413160
> 
> So this was supposed to be filthy hot sex to fulfill my needs because I'm perpetually horny and alone but it ended up being a lot more feelings and dialogue than I had planned. 
> 
> Oops.
> 
> I should just watch porn to get off honestly.
> 
> Also, follow me on tumblr: http://eevaeon.tumblr.com/

Tonight was the night.

Matsukawa’s parents had gone out for the weekend and Hanamaki was coming over in ten minutes. Matsukawa had just taken a shower and finished drying off enough to slip into a tee shirt he knew Hanamaki liked and a pair of clean boxers. All that was left to do was wait for his boyfriend.

His sheets and pillowcases were washed and smelled clean and fresh. He had tidied up his room beyond what it usually was and had vacuumed and wiped all the surfaces earlier before spraying air freshener everywhere. He had hung a string of white, Christmas lights above his bed and there were several tea lights randomly scattered around his room to build atmosphere.

There was also a new bottle of expensive lube and several packets of condoms in his bedside drawer, waiting to be used.

Matsukawa Issei was ready.

Thumping noises came from the direction of the stairs and then his door was creaking open and his boyfriend stood there in all his glory.

“Issei, why does your room look like it’s straight out of a love hotel catalog? Are you expecting something?” Hanamaki teased, but Matsukawa could see that Hanamaki’s hair looked a little damp and the boy smelled like cologne. On top of all that, the pink haired boy was wearing an almost obscenely skin tight shirt on top of-

“Oh my God, you’re wearing the volleyball shorts,” Matsukawa groaned. Hanamaki twirled and shook his hips to show off the tight, black shorts that hugged the teen’s ass.

“Hell yeah, I am,” Hanamaki purred, sounding pleased as punch and it was so cute and adorable that Matsukawa had to step in, shut the door, and press Hanamaki against it to kiss him.

The strawberry boy melted against him, wrapping long arms around him to pull him closer. The kiss started out slow and sweet, unhurried and curious. Just two inexperienced teenage boys in a bedroom experimenting different angles to kiss.

“Hey, Mattsun, you want to re-enact our stripshow from the other day?” Hanamaki whispered against his boyfriend’s lips after a few more lazy kisses. Matsukawa was pretty sure that Hanamaki was going to kill him.

“Yeah,” the black-haired teen managed to choke out before Hanamaki was pushing him out towards the bed and he was stumbling and still holding onto the shorter boy and suddenly the world was turning and they were both on the bed. Matsukawa snorted before quipping, “Smooth, Makki.”

“Shut up,” Hanamaki mumbled before leaning over to press a tender kiss on Matsukawa’s jaw. And then one on the side of his mouth. And then their mouths were slotting together with wet, hot tongues sliding against each other and that heat was shooting downward rapidly. Matsukawa abruptly pulled away and tried his best to switch their positions so that he was on top of Hanamaki.

“And you were talking shit about my moves?” Hanamaki asked after several fumbling attempts on Matsukawa’s part to turn them over. Matsukawa eventually managed it and ended up kneeling between Hanamaki’s open legs.

“Shut up.”

“I thought I was gonna give you a strip show. I had it all planned out. I decided that my stripper name should be Cream Puff Cock Tease or something like that,” Hanamaki pouted.

“That’s the most stupid name in the world, nobody would ever come to see that you gay loser.”

“You’d come see me, wouldn’t you, Issei?”

“I would, and then I’d be broke and I wouldn’t be able to pay my bills and I’d end up destitute, homeless, and on the streets.”

“You’re the sweetest.”

“Thanks babe. I try. Now shut up, I’m gonna strip you,” Matsukawa responded wryly before moving his hands down to the bottom of Hanamaki’s shirt to ruck it up.

“You know what would be sexy? If you ripped my shirt off in a haze of lust,” Hanamaki remarked.

“What am I, a brute?” Matsukawa responded incredulously.

“Iwa-chaannnn,” Hanamaki cried out in a sing-song voice before collapsing in giggles.

“Shut up, Trashykawa,” Matsukawa barked in his best Iwaizumi impression before joining his best friend in laughing.

“Seriously though, hold on. I need to sit up a little to get this shirt off,” Hanamaki propped himself up with one hand and let Matsukawa help him out of his shirt. “Now you.”

Matsukawa dutifully whipped his own shirt off, and all of a sudden the atmosphere in the room changed. Matsukawa could hear the both of them breathing heavily and he swore his heartbeat was so loud the neighborhood could probably hear it. Their chests moved in frantic tandem, and everything felt so unbearably hot and tight.

“Issei.”

That was all it took before Matsukawa was grunting out a “Takahiro” and then falling forward to fiercely kiss his lover.

It was like a lightening bolt when Matsukawa finally was brave enough to roll his hips. There was pressure and it felt so good and soon they were grinding against each other. The material of his boxers rubbed against the head of his dick and felt fantastic, but the real treat was Hanamaki.

Hanamaki’s noises, Hanamaki’s face, Hanamaki’s lips mouthing gasps against Matsukawa’s lips every time they moved. Matsukawa almost came then and there but just as he got close, Hanamaki was lightly shoving the taller boy away. Matsukawa was confused, and allowed himself to feel hurt and rejected for all of two seconds before he took in Hanamaki.

Hanamaki was beautiful. He always was, of course, but this was something completely different. His pink hair was mussed up and framed his glowing, blushing face like a halo. His face was pink to match his hair, and his eyes were wide with lust and looked glassy. His lips were so red, so plump, and so wet from all of their sloppy kissing. Matsukawa could see Hanamaki breathing heavily. The boy was absolutely wrecked.

A beat. The only sounds heavy breathing and the creaking of the mattress. Matsukawa felt dazed.

“Issei, don’t come until you’re inside me.”

Matsukawa felt the world drop out from underneath him.

“Takahiro, oh my God. You’re going to kill me,” Matsukawa croaked out once he trusted himself enough to speak. “What fantasy did you crawl out of?”

“Hopefully yours, now prepare me. If it hurts even a little, you’re bottoming for the next fifty years,” Hanamaki grumbled, but his cheeks remained as pink as his hair and Matsukawa felt strangely empowered.

“If it meant I’d get to keep you those fifty years, I would do anything,” Matsukawa confidently responded, reaching over to his bedside table for the condoms and lube. Hanamaki threw his right arm over his eyes in an attempt to shield himself from his own embarrassment.

“Holy shit, you’re so unbelievably sappy. That was so gay.”

“I am gay. Gay for you.”

“That was gay too,” Hanamaki grumbled, but he was grinning ear to ear. When he heard the cap of the lube pop open, he pulled his legs up slightly and shimmied out of his shorts. Matsukawa stopped his task of opening up the bottle to help his boyfriend undress and then pulled off his boxers.

The two stared at each other.

“Fuck, you’re big,” Hanamaki moaned.

“All the better to fill you with, my dear,” Matsukawa dryly replied, secretly pleased at his boyfriend’s admission. Matsukawa could feel his heart beating fast because they were both completely naked and oh so close and Hanamaki was just ethereal.

This strawberry devil was going to kill Matsukawa, he was certain.

Matsukawa felt he could welcome death if it came like this.

Matsukawa rolled his eyes and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, trying not to let any spill and simultaneously warm up the liquid. At the first touch to his hole, Hanamaki shivered and brought his hands to his face to cover himself.

Matsukawa would have none of that.

“Takahiro, I want to see you,” Matsukawa softly requested. “Please.”

Takahiro moaned but took his hands away to reveal his burning face.

“Aww, you’re like a blushing virgin. How cute,” Matsukawa lightly teased, voice overflowing with fondness and something dangerously close to love.

“I am a blushing virgin, you asshole. Just finger me already,” Hanamaki retorted, looking to somewhere off to the side of Matsukawa’s face. Matsukawa suddenly felt the need to reassure his best friend that they were on equal footing.

“Takahiro. I’ve never done this before either. I’m so nervous, you have no idea. You’re so fucking gorgeous and I still can’t believe you’re in my room on my bed with me. Don’t be embarrassed, please, you’re so amazing,” Matsukawa pleaded, staring into his best friend’s eyes trying to convey everything he was feeling. It must have worked because a beat later Hanamaki nodded.

“You’re so fucking embarrassing, Issei,” Hanamaki warbled out with a chuckle. Matsukawa growled good-naturedly in response and then pushed his finger slowly inside. It was art, Matsukawa thought as he watched the pink-haired teen suddenly tense, breathe faster, blush deeper, and whimper.

He crooked the finger and-

“Ah!” Hanamaki moaned and jerked his body. Matsukawa smirked predatorily and crooked it again, delighted when that resulted in another loud moan from the other.

“You sound like you’re starring in a gay porno, Makki,” Matsukawa wiggled his finger a little to try to open his boyfriend up more before adding another finger.

“Yeah, and you’d pay to watch it you sick fuck,” Hanamaki gasped at the addition.

“If I was your co-star then yeah. I’m definitely a sick fuck for wanting to watch my boyfriend,” Matsukawa chuckled and scissored his fingers.

“In an age of free porn, you would pay to see little ol’ me? Mattsun, I’m honored. Really,” Hanamaki joked, choking out laughter. He felt like he was burning up inside, the root of the heat starting where Matsukawa was watching him. Touching him. Devouring him.

“Takahiro, I would pay for you every time and more,” Matsukawa added the third finger before saying, “You know, if you’re still forming coherent sentences I’m clearly going too easy on you.”

“Then why don’t you give me a reason to shut up, Issei,” Hanamaki breathed out as the three fingers inside him wiggled around. It felt so strange. So intrusive. In that moment, Hanamaki was unbelievably glad that it was Matsukawa with his fingers crooked up inside him. Matsukawa with that thick, messy head of black hair and those big eyebrows. Matsukawa who liked cheese filled hamburg steaks and messaged him stupid pictures at 4 am. Matsukawa, his best friend.

Matsukawa was ruining him.

“You ok?” Matsukawa asked, concern lacing his tone. Hanamaki had gone quiet, thinking about how grateful, relieved, and happy he was that he was here in this moment.

“Yeah,” Hanamaki choked out eventually. “Just overwhelmed. With feelings. And other gay, sappy shit.”

“Same,” Matsukawa smiled, completely with Hanamaki with every step, every thought.

“Now fuck me, daddy.”

Silence.

“You disgust me, you piece of trash,” Matsukawa sighed, but dutifully lined his dick up wtih Hanamaki and slowly pushed in. It took a bit of time, filled with whimpers and pauses, but eventually Matsukawa found himself buried inside Hanamaki to the hilt. Matsukawa stared at his boyfriend, scrutinizing his face for any signs of pain before asking, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just. It’s big. Really big," Hanamaki gasped, and then groaned before wiggling his body a little.

Matsukawa was going to die. What a way to go.

“I-Can I move soon?”

“Yeah, just,” Hanamaki said in a small, tinny voice. “Ok. You can move now.”

Matsukawa leaned over and placed his hands on either side of Hanamaki to brace himself and then slowly pulled out halfway.

He pushed back in.

He built up a slow pace. An agonizingly slow pace.

“Mattsun, I’m not going to break,” Hanamaki reprimanded his boyfriend after a couple of minutes. 

“Yeah, but I will if I go any faster right now,” Matsukawa choked out with a hoarse voice. Hanamaki was so tight, so slick. The air felt so warm and heavy and Matsukawa felt like his chest was being compressed. The darker haired teen stilled and tried to gather his wits about himself before he attempted his next move. Matsukawa took a deep breath and pulled out again- this time almost all the way. 

And then he pushed back in as fast as he could.

“Oh my God,” Hanamaki moaned, setting something off inside of the darker-haired teen. If Matsukawa had been turned on before, then he was absolutely raging right now. It was almost a scary feeling. Matsukawa felt primal.

Matsukawa raked his eyes up his lover, starting at where they were connected. Seeing that pink, twitching hole swallowing his thick dick up and seeing the other’s own cock standing up and leaking was enough. The teary brown eyes and candy lips parted and gasping for breath were just unfair.

Matsukawa never wanted it to end.

Somewhere in the background, drowned out by the rushing noise of the ocean in his head, Hanamaki was moaning and crying out. Matsukawa had increased his pace without noticing and Hanamaki’s long arms were wrapped around his neck in an attempt to hold on. Hanamaki was afraid he’d be swept away.

Distantly, Matsukawa could hear his own harsh, gasping breaths and grunts every time he thrust back into his lover.

It felt like hours. There was no more bantering, no more words at all. Neither boy could talk even if they wanted to.

Hanamaki’s mouth was dry and he felt like he was drowning. It was so much- he couldn't even find the energy to cry out or moan. The only sounds were the lewd noises of flesh on flesh and desperate panting. The relentless pounding seemed in tandem with his fast heartbeat and he felt like he was being rubbed raw from inside. It was overwhelming. Hanamaki felt like Matsukawa was fucking right up into his very core and tearing him apart inside out. He could get lost in sensation alone.

Matsukawa was mouthing at his neck, sucking and biting and creating marks that would be oh so hard to explain away at the next practice. His tongue flitted over the salty skin, leaving trails of spit everywhere. Every time he thrust in or pulled out, their was a slick sound of sweaty skin against sweaty skin. Lube and pre-come dripped around their thighs and stained the bottom sheet. Sex was messy.

They loved it.

It was Hanamaki who came first with a choked cry. It was just too much. The hot, searing flesh inside of him punching his prostate was too much. The wet heat of Matsukawa’s mouth on his sensitive skin was too much. The friction of his dick rubbing against the hard abs his boyfriend was too much.

After he came, Hanamaki was oversensitive, but Matsukawa was still going. Hanamaki felt the tide take over and whimpered as his boyfriend continued to fuck into him relentlessly.

Hanamaki felt that if he allowed it, Matsukawa would never leave his body.

Hanamaki probably wouldn't have the strength or the willpower to make him. 

Even as Hanamaki felt tears of overstimulation prickle at his eyes, everything felt so right and he felt so full and really that was the only reason that he was able to withstand those couple of minutes extra that Matsukawa harshly pounded into him before Matsukawa's pace stuttered. The taller teen strained forward, pushing into Hanamaki as deep as he could. 

“Ta-Hiro,” Matsukawa mouthed against Hanamaki’s neck before he was shuddering and pulsing inside, filling the condom with his pleasure. Matsukawa wished he could tell Hanamaki how much he was in love with the boy, but he couldn’t. He was exhausted.

 

Later, Matsukawa had regained enough control over his body he opened the window and grabbed a washcloth to wipe them off. Once they weren’t covered with the evidence of what had transpired earlier, they lied side by side enjoying the afterglow.

More silence. The two breathed in, breathed out, trying to regain their ability to speak.

“If it’s you, I’ll bottom for the next fifty years and then the next fifty,” Hanamaki eventually broke the quiet, completely spent and absolutely content.

“We’re going to be dead by then.”

“Then fuck me in my grave; I'm trying to be romantic and you're ruining it," Hanamaki grumbled. 

“That's disgusting," Matsukawa laughed with disbelief.

"You love it."

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Mattsun."

 

Matsukawa wouldn't change anything for the world. 


End file.
